Question: $g(x) = 8x+2$ $g\Big($
Answer: We need to solve an equation with the function's formula $8x+2$ on one side and the given output $-62$ on the other side. $\begin{aligned} 8x+2&=-62\\\\ 8x&=-64\\\\ x&=-8\end{aligned}$ Therefore, $g(-8)=-62$.